


Anakin Skywalker and the Sithly Clothes Debacle

by CheyanneChika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Hates Sand, Anakin likes all that Black, Crack, Fashion sense, Ficlet, Gen, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Prompt Fic, Snarky Obi-Wan Kenobi, Teenage Anakin Skywalker, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Anakin finds out that there were once Jedi who wore black and black is way better than anything resembling sand.





	Anakin Skywalker and the Sithly Clothes Debacle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm83197](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm83197/gifts).



> Jackie is an evil being who comes up with prompts that I can't let go of:
> 
> "Anakin finds a holo of ancient jedi in angsty black leather and decides “this is my aesthestic™” and everyone just rolls their eyes at this and Anakin gets called “that edgy teenager who’s obsessed with old jedi uniform”

Anakin was lost.  He didn’t know how this happened as he’d been living in the Jedi Temple for almost five years now.  Why did it have to be so damn big?  Honestly, it was stupid.  Only about half the rooms had occupants; were they expecting a huge influx?

He’d been trying to take a shortcut from the archives, using a door he’d seen, but never used before.  Three hallways and a staircase later, he was pretty sure that, not only was he still in the Archives, but that they were _also_ inordinately big.

There were also way too many locked doors.  He reached out with the Force until he found one that felt…different.  Not bad, but also like he was supposed to go into it.

It was also, conveniently, unlocked.  He stepped inside and frowned, calling up lights on a series of dusty display cases.  They depicted frozen scenes of lightsaber battles.  He stepped up to one, a blue Twilek female in a ropy, black leather outfit wielded a pale green lightsaber against a black-robed, humanoid female with a blood red lightsaber and glowing amber eyes.  The first looked determined, the second insane, a twisted smile showing pointed teeth.  A light blinked, indicating the availability of a holoscreen.  Anakin activated it and watched the fight play out from a faraway recording device.  The Twilek walked away from the battle, carrying her enemy toward the recorder, which Anakin guessed was attached to a ship or possibly a droid.

Anakin moved to the next display, which involved three Jedi, two in black uniforms, one in a deep green robe and one that looked similar to a knight-pilot’s uniform.  They were facing a horde of animalistic beings.  Behind the monstrous beings, stood a lone Sith, eyes blazing yellow and lightning crackling around his hands.  This one’s holo was text, explaining the battle, having taken place during the Last Great Sith War.

Anakin looked at the ten or so displays, realizing quickly that there were all from the last Sith war and that this was probably some sort of museum, or storage for one, at least.  One thing he noticed in all of the scenes was that many of the Jedi donned black, something he had not seen anywhere in the Temple now.  Now that he thought about it, nothing in the Temple was black except for when the holoprojector rooms showed parts of the galaxy.

Black was a good color, it made everything else stand out.  Beige and tan and brown were so boring and reminded him of home, something he did his best not to think about.  Black was better.  Maybe he could convince Obi-Wan to let him order some darker clothes the next time he hit a growth spurt.

As if summoned by the possibly impure thought, Obi-Wan sent a query down their bond.  _Anakin, where are you?_

 _Archives, Master._ He was torn between telling Obi-Wan about this place and telling him that he was lost and decided against either.

_We have a meeting with the Council in an hour, padawan.  Do try to be on time._

_Yes, Master,_ Anakin thought, putting just a hint of sarcasm into it.

Now he just had to figure out how to get out of here.

… _Two months later_ …

As it transpired, Obi-Wan put Anakin in charge of ordering his own garb, now that he was fourteen standard.

He chose all black everything.

…

“Anakin.”

“Yes, Master?”

“That is a lot of black.”

“I like black.  Black’s a good color.”

“Black is the absence of color, padawan.”

“Does that matter?” Anakin asked, already tired of this conversation.

“Yes, traditionally, Sith wear only black.”

“Jedi used to wear black too.  During the last Great Sith War!”

Obi-Wan hesitated.  “That may be true, but—”

“But nothing! I want to wear the black.”

Obi-Wan wanted to throw up his hands, but he controlled the urge.  “Very well.”  Anakin grinned and Obi-Wan sighed, muttering, “I certainly don’t want to explain the extra cost of buying you all new clothes so soon after this batch.”

…

Mace, Yoda and the rest of the Council glared at Anakin a lot in his new wardrobe.  They also glared at Obi-Wan for letting Anakin dress like a Sith.

(“He is dressing like the Jedi of old, Mace.”  
“He’s dressing like a blasted Sith and acting like a rebellious child.”  
“I wasn’t aware that the Council’s key objective was to make sure padawans adhere to a dress code based on brown and white.”  
“Kenobi, do not push us.”  
“Of course, Master, I shall endeavor to control my padawan’s stylistic choices.  Padawan, please refrain from getting large tattoos or visible piercings.”  
“What about invisible ones?”  
“That is up to you.”  
“Get out, both of you.”)

They continued to get mad at Obi-Wan when they didn’t know Anakin could hear them.  It was upsetting.  Obi-Wan had hardly put up a fuss, letting Anakin do what he wanted for once and now he was in trouble for it.  Maybe he should just stop.

...But black was too good a color—lack of color—to give up entirely. 

The next year, he kept the black leather outer tunic and chose a dark brown under tunic and a brown robe with hints of red.  As long as it didn’t resemble sand, he could live with it.

They also stopped yelling at Obi-Wan.

Everybody wins.

Though Anakin still thought the all-black look was awesome.


End file.
